


Beneath the Leaves

by mysticalglade



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Middle Earth, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalglade/pseuds/mysticalglade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You manage to get yourself stuck up a tree. Luckily, Legolas is there to help you down. Soon you and Legolas find yourselves in a… compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for imaginexhobbit on Tumblr.  
> Nothing serious, just something a little suggestive to satisfy all those Legolas-hungry readers out there!
> 
> The imagines I used were "Imagine Legolas speaking elvish between your legs", and "Imagine getting stuck up a tree and Legolas having to come and save you".

“Hello?” called a voice from beneath the trees.  
Legolas was looking for you, but unfortunately you had managed to get yourself stuck up a tree. Usually you were good at climbing trees - how had you got into such a predicament? You heard Legolas sigh heavily from somewhere below the branches.  
“Always getting lost,” he mumbled to himself, examining the ground for tracks. It didn’t take long for him to locate you. “There you are!” he said, staring up the tree trunk, hands on hips, “Come, the hobbits have cooked dinner.”

You suddenly realised how hungry you were. As Legolas began to walk off, you panicked and called him back. The light was failing and the last thing you wanted was to be stuck up a tree in the dark.

“Legolas wait! I… have a slight problem.”

“A problem?” he asked, returning swiftly to the tree, “That arrow hit you, didn’t it?”

“No!” you reply. “I’m fine… I’m just… I can’t get down.”

Legolas stared blankly at you for a moment, then began to laugh. “I suppose I’ll have to come and get you then,” he says, evidently finding this very amusing.

The elf scaled the tree with ease, swinging up to the branch just below yours. For Legolas, climbing trees was almost as easy as walking. He held out his hand, but there was a lengthy drop between his branch and yours.

“Legolas, I can’t get down to that branch. That’s why I’m stuck.”

“You have to grab the branch and swing down underneath it,” he explained, trying to gesture the motion to you, “I’ll be able to reach you then - I can lower you down.”

Although you thought this seemed rather unsafe, you trusted Legolas with your life. Sitting on the branch above him, you grabbed on with both hands and slid down.

“Legolas!!!” you screamed, dangling from the branch.

“Stop flailing your legs!” he said, trying to avoid being kicked in the face. Eventually he managed to grasp the backs of your knees, supporting quite a lot of your weight, easing the strain on your arms.

Just then, the both of you heard Aragorn’s voice, calling your names. The leaves on the ground crunched as he paced through the dimly lit woods. You were just about to respond, when you suddenly felt Legolas’ warm breath on your inner thigh.

“Say nothing,” he whispered.

It was then that you realised how this would look if Aragorn were to see. Legolas had his head right between your thighs, crystal blue eyes staring up nervously. Your knees were held bent, his warm hands firmly underneath them. The dress you had been given in Lothlórien had ridden right up your legs, but you had no free hands to pull it down.

Legolas bit his lip.

Aragorn soon gave up his search and returned to camp. You and Legolas looked at each other for a moment, unsure how to get out of this compromising position. In reality, you were finding this quite exciting.

“Lle naa vanima,” he whispered softly, and you understood - he was complimenting your beauty. The warmth of his breath was teasing you. It wasn’t fair - you wanted more… and he could tell. After placing a gentle kiss on your thigh, he held out one of his hands, which you grabbed willingly. Letting go of the branch with your other hand, you wrapped your legs around the elf as he lowered you, sliding down his slender torso. His heart was pounding.

“Amin mela lle,” you said, legs still wrapped around him. You had just told the Prince of Mirkwood that you were in love with him - a bold move.

He studied your face for a moment, and then pressed you firmly against the tree trunk, kissing your neck passionately. Where is this going? What if someone comes? These questions circled round your mind, but you knew now that there was no going back. Something was pressing up against your crotch, and you were pretty sure what that was, judging by Legolas’ muffled groans. You kissed him back, encouragingly, pulling his hips against you with your feet. His fingers pressed deeper into your thighs; he was completely entranced by you.

“Aragorn wouldn’t approve…” he said breathlessly, unfastening his trousers with one hand.

“Don’t worry,” you whisper as he moans softly, “I approve completely.”


End file.
